User talk:Ivyheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainfacefanfic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sunblaze's Choice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainfacestar (Talk) 19:27, September 25, 2011 Dear Ivyheart, if you are alive, can you go on this wiki's chat? Rainface<3 20:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didn't answer! i was playing angry birds! if you are still on, go on chat~ Rainface<3 20:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's beautiful! Rainfacestar Vampire time! 11:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy, can you amke me a scene like you made rain? I want it to be the scene in chapter 8 :a rescue of Riverclan Forever, where Yellowstar is on one side of the river and hissing at redfur and Rainstorm as they were in the distance on the other side of the river. Yellowstar: Golden tabby tom Redfur: Red she-cat with darker red tabby stripes (like the leader image i have up for approval) Rainstorm: Gray and black mottled tom can you do it?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 04:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) kk, great thanks!Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) also, you should vote on the staff nominations page!!!!!Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) and you will make admin because everyone knows you're epic! :PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 05:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome! I <3 how you made Rainstorm, sry i forgot to mention eye color. Only one tweak, can you make the river a little bigger and yellowstar a little smaller? rainstorm and redfur look like kittens compared to him:PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC)(ps. lost the mous eon my laptop so i have to use the tracpad again:P) Picture 2!! i hope you don't mind, but i have another picture request for you. I want this to be the 'cover' for RiverClan forever, but i'll do the words, i jsut need you to do the picture. the picture will be Ivystorm and redstar standing next to each other with trees behind them. Reminder: Redstar is red-brown tabby with amber-yellow eyes. Ivystorm is white with silver tabby patches and blue eyes. thier tails are curled behind them adn they're the same hieght. If it's too big i'll resize it myself, i hope it's not a burden.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 04:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) no, it's fine. you don't have to change it.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) can redstar be fully in the picture and can they be sitting down?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 08:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC)(sry, now it seems like itm tellign you to redo the intire image...) hey, my friend, another ivy name Ivystorm (my neighbor in real life, April named for the month she was born in) gave me her wiki. It's a Fanfic wiki, but it also a fanpage wiki (pages of real cats from the books.) It thought you might like to join for the fanfic, or the fanpages, or the project charart :P any reason. I also have a bunch of blanks, but they have a white background because I can't figure out how to use layers or make the background transparent. Anyway, it's callled Warriors FanClan Wiki, and I'm going to 'force' all my friends join to build it up great, and maybe make it popular. So, cna you join and help?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 06:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) riverclanforever cover i don't need you to tweak the picture anymore, i made my own. do you like it? ; I used a badge for the circle in the middle with red and ivy in it. I've also mastered shadows, in my opinion:PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) thankz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 15:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww... thanks ivy. I'm not feeling to good today, so i might not be on so much. Rainface<3 16:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Sup, I is good, you? Rainface<3 22:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) wanna go on this chat? Also, as long as you know how to make them, i think it is gonna taste pretty good. Rainface<3 22:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat ain't working for me now! Rainface<3 22:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What do we do now? Rainface<3 22:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ME NIETHER! Rainface<3 22:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) bored. Rainface<3 22:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i am sucking copying the stripes from Zeusstar from Warriors share wiki to Zeusstar for this wiki. I am terrible at tabbies. Rainface<3 22:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) idk. Rainface<3 22:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) true and YES I AM! I have to do triangle stripes and i still stuck at those. Rainface<3 22:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) okay, lemme try that. Rainface<3 23:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You can have two up. Rainface<3 23:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) kk. i finished Zeusstar, he looks awful :( Rainface<3 23:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Go look, he's on the approval page. Rainface<3 23:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Rainface<3 23:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Request Okay, i want an image for CG (Cat Gods). I want Herafur to be laying down with her two kits, Areskit and Athenakit, and Zeusstar next to her. Herafur is a brown she-cat with amber eyes, Zeusstar is a ginger tom with yellow eyes, Areskit is a redish brown tom with amber eyes, and Athenakit is a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. They are next to a river (i didn't like the idea of a nursery to begin with XD). Zeusstar is smiling at the kits and so is Herakit and Athenakit is looking around and Areskit is asleep. Rainface<3 23:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) kk. Rainface<3 00:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Kinda big, but isn't it purty? Rainface<3 02:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) your art swims in awesome sauce! holy StarClan, GlowClan, Tribe of endless hunting and more! you, my friend, are an artist! I mean, this picture actually made me gasp: I think you may even be better than Splashkitty (as in splashkittyartist on youtube). when i saw the above picture, I thought of how that's so much like how i wanted the scene near the end of RiverClan Forever to look. I plan on asking you to illuatrae that scene, but i cannot ask you to do it now as it would abe a BIG spoiler, and i've already given away most of the good stuff in prophecies XP. But I want you to make a picture for me to use as my avatar (although i will be sad to lose my picture of froststar :( (XD) ). I want it wo be kinda liek this pic: only I want it to be froststar in the middle with spottedheart and blazeshine on etheir side of him. It would be a cool picture for my avatar, as it is from my fave rp clan, and I think it would be cool to have on froststar's page. Remember, these are characters from WCCRPW, so for describtions you'd better check there. I know rain won't mind using spottedheart, and i'm pretty sure cinder wouldn't care in the slightest. Here's some details: Background: night sky and maybe a few trees and a moon int he corner Order: Froststar=middle, spottedheart= left (our left), blazeshine= right (our right) and one reminder: Froststar has an epic scar across one eye. to know exactly what it looks like, you should look at my current avatar I hope this isn't to much of a burden, and I know this may be a little complacated, but i don't really care when i get it, as long as i get it before I go off to collage (XP) and, this may help, the cat in the middle of your picture there, looks exactly like froststar, but without the scar. you could probably save yourself a lotta time by trying to sopy and paste him then add the scar or something. hope this doesn't bother you, Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 10:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) it's okay, like i said, i don't really care when i get it, as long as i get it eventually. :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 15:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) idk, how about a blue sky with cloud behind them. and, wow. i've got a conversation with you on almost every wiki XPWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 15:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) and ok, good. i forgot about it myself :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 15:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! just one itty bitty tweak: can you change his scar so it's multiple claw marks over his eye?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 16:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) GREAt! thanks!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 16:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC)